The present invention relates to electrochemically treating teeth, and more particularly, to a method and device for electrochemically treating teeth, especially applicable for fluorinating teeth or for whitening teeth.
Dental Caries (Tooth Decay)
Dental caries, or tooth decay, is the progressive loss of tooth mineral, followed by bacterial invasion into the de-mineralized tooth. Dental caries is a relatively complex disease. There is abundant evidence that the initiation of caries requires a relatively high proportion of mutans streptococci within dental plaque. These bacteria adhere well to the tooth surface, produce higher amounts of acid from sugars than other bacterial types, can survive better than other bacteria in an acid environment, and produce extra-cellular polysaccharides from sucrose. When the proportion of s. mutans in plaque is high (in the range of 2-10%), a patient is at high risk for caries. When the proportion is low (less than 0.1%), the patient is at low risk. Two other types of bacteria are also associated with the progression of caries through dentin. These are several species of lactobacillus, and actinomyces viscosus. These bacteria are highly acidogenic and survive well in acid conditions.
Moreover, diet greatly influences dental caries. Dietary sucrose changes both the thickness and the chemical nature of plaque. Mutans streptococci and some other plaque bacteria use the monosaccharide components (glucose and fructose) and the energy of the disaccharide bond of sucrose to assemble extra-cellular polysaccharides. A diet with a high proportion of sucrose therefore increases caries risk.
Fluorinating Teeth
In the context of the field and art of the present invention, ‘fluorinating teeth’ generally refers to application of any number of chemical or/and physical processes, procedures, or treatments, performed singly or in combination, which results in introducing fluorine, via one or more chemical forms of elemental fluorine, to teeth, or causing teeth to combine, via chemical or/and physical interaction or/and reaction, with fluorine.
The mineral of enamel, cementum and dentin is a highly-substituted calcium phosphate salt called apatite. The apatite of newly-formed teeth is rich in carbonate, has relatively little fluoride and is relatively soluble. Cycles of partial demineralization and then remineralization in a fluoride-rich environment creates apatite with less carbonate and more fluoride, and is less soluble. A main objective of fluorinating teeth is to produce fluoride-rich, low carbonate apatite, which can exhibit as low as one-tenth the solubility of apatite low in fluoride and high in carbonate, a phenomenon which prevents, or at least inhibits, onset and progression of dental caries (tooth decay). Fluorinating teeth via topical fluoride also inhibits acid production by plaque bacteria, where such acid contributes to the formation of dental caries. Fluorinating teeth by consuming fluoridated substances, such as those made by adding fluoride to food and drinks, dentifrices, oral rinses, oral gels, and oral filling materials, can therefore all reduce the solubility of teeth, helping to reduce the occurrence of dental caries. This effect is very beneficial, but the amounts of fluoride that can be added to the diet or used topically are limited by safety considerations. High levels of dietary fluoride can cause mottling of tooth enamel during tooth formation, while swallowing high levels can cause symptoms of poisoning.
Attempts at reducing the concentration of fluoride and/or the amount of time of exposure to fluoride, for fluorinating teeth, have been made. For example, some prior art techniques (methods, devices) involve use of an electrical current to stimulate ion exchange, wherein fluoride ions can be incorporated into the teeth (i.e., fluorination), thereby enhancing resistance to caries formation. However, such prior art techniques are typically based on using an electrical circuit which runs through a non-intra-oral cavity body part of an individual. Such techniques can be classified as iontophoretic or electromotive drug administration (EMDA) types of techniques, i.e., techniques based on non-invasively propelling or introducing pre-determined concentrations or dosages of a charged substance, normally medication or bioactive agent (e.g., fluoride ions), through the skin (i.e., transdermally), into underlying tissue, by repulsive electromotive force using a small electrical charge applied to an iontophoretic chamber or vessel containing a similarly charged active agent and its vehicle. The iontophoretic nature of such techniques tends to result in insufficient fluoride uptake, largely due to electrochemical polarization that occurs in the body due to the presence of potassium in the blood and nerves, which causes a high resistance to fluoride ion flow, thus hampering fluoride uptake.
In spite of the relatively well developed state in the art of using fluoride in techniques for fluorinating teeth, there remains on on-going need for improving existing techniques, and identifying new techniques, which improve control of applying, delivering, or dispensing, of fluoride to teeth, and involve minimal exposure of non-intra-oral cavity body parts to fluoride.
Whitening Teeth (Teeth Whitening)
In the context of the field and art of the present invention, ‘whitening teeth’ (or teeth whitening) generally refers to application of any number of chemical or/and physical (mechanical) processes, procedures, or treatments, performed singly or in combination, which results in returning, or/and providing, white color to teeth.
Hydrogen peroxide, and other relatively strong oxidizing agents, at appropriate concentrations and conditions of oral application, are most commonly used for whitening teeth. Teeth are exposed to such strong oxidizing agents, whereby the oxidizing agents oxidize, and possibly also chemically degrade, substances which discolor teeth. However, applications of techniques for whitening teeth based on use of oxidizing agents, are typically accompanied by inadvertent or unpreventable, and undesirable, exposure of non-tooth intra-oral cavity components, e.g., gum and tissue exterior surfaces, to the oxidizing agents. In spite of the relatively well developed state in the art of using oxidizing agents in techniques for whitening teeth, there remains on on-going need for improving existing techniques, and identifying new techniques, which improve control of applying, delivering, or dispensing, of teeth whitening oxidizing agents to teeth, and involve minimal exposure of non-tooth intra-oral cavity components, e.g., gum and tissue exterior surfaces, to oxidizing agents.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a method and device for electrochemically treating teeth, especially applicable for fluorinating teeth or for whitening teeth, which are devoid of the above described limitations. Moreover, there is need for such an invention which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture, which is relatively simple, safe, and inexpensive, to implement either by a dental health provider in a dental health office, or by oneself outside of a dental health office, and which is commercially applicable.